there's something about Shego
by creativeartist
Summary: Shego and Junior start to date, what happens when Kim, Ron, and Drakken start to fall for shego also? Since this is no longer a collaboration between authors, i'd appreciate it if you guys would re-read and re-review chapter 1. Please?
1. Default Chapter

THERES SOMETHING ABOUT SHEGO  
  
Part 1: "Junior's feelings, the break in at the base, Shego's mutiny, and the kiss."  
  
Note: Since A psychedelic Leviathan didn't want to do this any more, I've decided to re-write chapters 1 and 3, since they were done by him. I hope you like the way they go. Also, I'll be making them longer so that I can add some of the stuff he wrote in those chapters so that the story won't be so confusing.  
  
(I do not own Kim Possible, nor any other cartoon on the tv. Although, I wish I did.)  
  
Junior sat on a chair in his room, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about his beautiful goddess. Staring at the ceiling made it worse, because the designs on it resembled her. SSS comes through the door.  
  
SSS (going over to his son and shaking him.): Junior. Come on, Junior. We have to work on our villainy together.  
  
Junior (Sighs, gets up from his seat.): Father, I'm not in the mood to do anything today.  
  
SSS (concerned.): Junior, what happened?  
  
Junior with his back to SSS, arms behind his back.): *Sigh* father, I'm in love with her.  
  
SSS (half eye brow raised.): Who?  
  
Junior (turning around and walking past SSS.): My tutor, Shego.  
  
SSS (eyes wide, gasps.): Junior, what am I hearing coming out of your mouth?! Are you telling me that you love that-that woman from hell?  
  
Junior (Turns to face him, angry.): Father, please! Do not disrespect my goddess.  
  
SSS (disgusted by this.): Bah. Junior. You're an embarrassment to the family. I failed as a father.  
  
SSS leaves his son's room. Junior sits back on his bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Junior (thinking.): Maybe I should call her and tell her how I feel. Ever since she taught me how to be evil, I've loved her.  
  
He gets an idea, he sits up on his bed.  
  
Junior (excited,): I'll do it!  
  
Junior goes to the closet and takes out his green and black outfit that Shego had given him. He opens the window and goes out into the night. He is careful not to pass by his father's room. As soon as the light in his father's room goes out, he moves onward. He takes his father's old helicopter and rides it to Drakken's hide out. Thinking of his beloved Goddess on the way there.  
  
In Drakken's lair, Shego was sitting down enjoying a nice glass of wine. While Drakken was searching on the internet for anything useful.  
  
Shego (taking a sip of the wine, then putting it back down.): You know Drakken, you could just have me steal a very high tech piece of equipment for you to use.  
  
Drakken (furiously typing on the computer.): Any one can go ahead and steal equipment and use it. It takes a real genius to find a plan on the internet and use it to it's full extent.  
  
Shego (head in her hand, glass between her fingers twirling it.): You just have to make things harder, don't you?  
  
Drakken(looking at Shego.): Shego-  
  
Drakken's sentence was interrupted by a helicopter roar. Drakken and Shego go out side to look at what made the noise. Shego and Drakken both stood at the opened door to the lair. The helicopter's door opens and out comes Junior dressed in the Shego outfit.  
  
Shego (wide eyes, running to him.): *gasp* JUNIOR!!!  
  
Junior (open arms, Shego falls into a hug that he gave her.): SHEGO!!!!  
  
Drakken looked at this and didn't like it one bit. His eyes narrowed an angry, jealous look spread across his face. Late, in the Lair, Junior sat next to Shego, Drakken sat across from them. they were having coffee.  
  
Shego (taking a sip of her coffee then puts it down.): So, Junior, have you done any evil deeds since I trained you?  
  
Junior (thinking a sec.): Well, there was this one time I kidnapped this boy band that I thought was "in" at the moment, but if it wasn't for Kim Possible's dopie side kick, I'd have gotten away with it.  
  
Shego (nodding her head.(: Yeah, that buffoon has a nack for getting himself caught by villains, and of course it's always Kim Possible that saves him. It kinda reminds me of someone.  
  
Shego looked at Drakken who had his arms crossed. Looked as pissed off as a wrestler.  
  
Shego (looking back at Junior.): But not you. You can be a man, you don't need any girls to fight your battles for you.  
  
Junior (flexing his muscles): With muscles like these, who needs a woman to fight? I'd do all the fighting if I had a beautiful partner like you.  
  
Shego (feeling her heart growing three sizes.): Awwww, Junior.  
  
Junior (Kneeling in front of Shego, takes her hand.): My darling vixen, would you be my partner in crime?  
  
Shego (nearly crying from excitement.): YES! YES! I WILL!  
  
She jumps up from her seat and gives him a big hug.  
  
Drakken (Shocked): YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!  
  
A blue skinned maniac ranted at his assistant began to walk out the door...with HIM. clinging to Shego's right leg with with a much stronger grip then he normally could muster. His dark haired, voluptuous, green clad assistant looked down at him with a combination of pity and fire spitting wrath.  
  
Shego (Growling, trying to shake Drakken of her leg.):Drakken. Let go. Or I'll cut you. Badly.  
  
Drakken (still clinging to Shego's leg): YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I FORBID IT! I FORBID IT!!!  
  
Shego finally shook Drakken off of her leg.  
  
Shego(looking down at the pathetic Drakken.): No one forbids me. I'm getting a new and better partner, one who can help me succeed where under you I have so often been beaten. Not that any of that was MY fault. let it be said"  
  
Drakken (wailing.): NOOOO!.  
  
Junior (standing over Drakken as well.) Hey. The lady's made up her mind. So leave her alone  
  
Shego (smiling at him.):Your too sweet Junior.  
  
Drakken prepared to try to jump on Shego again but Junior punched him in the gut, doubling him over. Drakken whimpered a little in pain, but then stopped trying to hold Shego down. His blue lip trembled in pathetic impotent anger.  
  
Drakken (on the verge of crying.) FINE! YOU HAVE IT YOUR WAY! RUN AWAY WITH THAT PRETTY BOY! SEE IF I CARE! I SAID SEE IF I CARE!!!  
  
Junior (pointing to Drakken.): Is he always like this?  
  
Shego (rolling her eyes.): Always. Think old faithful.  
  
Drakken watched Junior put his arm around his new partner in crime...and possibly in more. His black heart broke.  
  
Drakken (yelling towards the sky.): I HAVE NO SIDEKICK!!!!!!  
  
Shego and Junior took off on a villainous black helicopter. He saw the way Shego looked at Junior, it was unavoidably. The ice queen melting before his eyes.  
  
She loved him.  
  
Drakken (cursind Shego and Junior under his breath.): Damn Shego and the pretty boy. Damn them both to the darkest and dankest pit of hell's inferno! Who needs stupid Shego anyways, I have options! I have a liar! I have henchmen!  
  
He walked off of the beach surrounding his island liar and inside where he viewed a number of his red clad henchmen laying around the house with a detached lethargy. One was idly scratching his ass, another was hitting beer bottles with a hammer, two others were punching video game controls and screaming each other as they engaged in a furious game of Madden NFL Football.  
  
Drakken slumped his head. Who was kidding?  
  
The self proclaimed genius struggled to put one foot in front of another, gripping the handrails tight into to avoid stumbling as he shambled up the stairs. He went to his room and locked the door, then flung himself on his bed.  
  
Drakken (laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.): I still love her.  
  
.Drakken then put a chair to reinforce his locked door, he felt a long cry coming on.  
  
Shego and Junior were riding in the helicopter. Shego stared at Junior dreamily as he was flying the helicopter.  
  
Shego (rubbing his arm with her finger.): So, Junior, what do you have in mind?  
  
Junior ( thinking for a second.): Hmm, well, I once show this heavily guarded Military base with thermal nuclear weapons inside it. But we need help getting in. it won't be easy.  
  
Shego (interested by this plan.): Hmm, interesting. And who do you plan on recruiting for our cause.  
  
Junior (looking at Shego.): Monkey Fist!  
  
Moneky fist sat in his dojo, meditating on a small stage that was leveled a bit higher then the floor of the dojo. His monkey ninjas each meditating them selves. Suddenly, Monkey fist hears a helicopter coming down on the ground. He opens one eye, gets up, and opens the dojo door. All the monkey ninjas look at him.  
  
Monkey fist (looking back at the monkey ninjas with angry eyes.): Continue meditating or else no more banana splits.  
  
The Ninjas went back to meditating. Monkey fist goes out as the helicopter lands. The door to the helicopter opens. Shego and Junior come our arm and arm.  
  
Monkey Fist (looking at them with suspicion): to what, pray tell, do I owe this visit from, uh, what was your name again, miss?  
  
Shego (hand on hip, still in the arm lock with Junior.): Shego. I used to work for Drakken, remember?  
  
Monkey Fist (looking at Shego up and down.): Well, you certainly are the looker, I can tell you that. Growl.  
  
Junior (about to hit Monkey fist in the mouth.): Ahem! I believe I need to introduce my self.  
  
Monkey Fist (Sarcastically): Oh, I do apologize, senior  
  
Junior (pointing to himself.): My name is Senior Senior Junior. You might know my father, the eccentric billionaire who always tried to make a game out of ruling the world. That man is such an idiot.  
  
Monkey Fist (turning around, hands behind his back, stops and looks back at the two of them.): Why are you two here?  
  
Junior (stepping up to Monkey Fist.): We need your help with this new plan we have.  
  
Monkey Fist (one eye brow raised.): And what plan is this?  
  
Junior (clutching his hands together, evil looking face,(: To steal a thermal nuclear weapon and use it for evil! Mwahahahahaha  
  
Monkey Fist (liking the idea.): sounds wonderful. (a little skeptical.) But why do you need me?  
  
Shego (coming to them.): I think the reason for your alliance is that Kim's goofy side kick is afraid of monkeys, so taking them out would be easy if you help us.  
  
Monkey Fist (thinks for a sec then shakes Junior and Shego's hands): I'll do it.  
  
Two figures skulked around the outskirts of the military installation.  
  
Ron (back against the wall, looking at Kim.): Are you sure they're here?  
  
Kim (looking at Ron with her back to the wall also.): Yes Ron. Wade knows what he's doing."  
  
Ron (an expression of longing on his face.): So you think Shego's here?  
  
Kim (rolling her eyes.): Yes Ron, I'm sure she'll show up."  
  
Ron remembered the first time he had seen Shego. She was much more beautiful even then Kim was. And her bad girl mystique made her even more alluring. The striking black hair, the sinister clothes, the moves, the flames...and oh god in heaven...THE CLAWS. The claws always made him think the most naughty thoughts, he couldn't help but think of the rough and kinky things that a woman with claws could do in bed. She would undoubtedly be like some kind of wild animal, like a green panther.  
  
Kim (yelling in Ron's ear.): RON!"  
  
Ron (drooling, snapping back to reality): What?"  
  
Kim (sarcastically): Drool much?  
  
Ron (a bit embarrassed): Oh sorry, I just thinking about her again."  
  
Kim (rolling her eyes): You've told it to me."  
  
Ron (drooling): I want her to tie me up...and bring on the claws...  
  
Kim (disgusted by her friend's fantasies): Okay that is seriously nasty.  
  
There was some movement in the darkness. Quick movement. The door to one of the hangers was busted open. The fire of military police chorused throughout the night.  
  
Kim (looking behind the corner of the wall.): There she is!  
  
Kim saw a green flash disable one of the guards. Another form emerged from the darkness and knocked out the other guard before he could open fire on Shego. Shego and the unidentified other thief ran inside. Kim couldn't identify him, though she was pretty sure from the outline that it was a man.  
  
Kim (looking back at Ron): Lets get her  
  
Kim and Ron ran inside and saw the two lifting something.  
  
Kim (yelling, pointing at the two figures in the darkness): Stop right there!.  
  
A blunt object hit her from the darkness brutally hard. Before Kim could realize who it was Ron Stoppable knew all too well. That animalistic cackling could only be one thing...  
  
Ron (looking scared out of his mind.): MONKEYS!!!!!!!!.  
  
Monkey Fist (coming out of the darkness.): Hello Ron, nice to see you again. MONKEY NINJAS! ATTACK!  
  
Kim was attacked from the near blackness from dozens of monkey ninjas. Kim Possible had been practically decapitated by the huge club Monkey Fist was brandishing and the monkey ninjas laid into the near powerless girl. Ron attacked the Monkey master but was out matched, soon he was also beaten down and subdued.  
  
Shego (from behind Monkey Fist.): Monkey fist! I told you to just distract her...not kill her!  
  
Monkey Fist (looking back at Shego): She's our enemy!"  
  
Shego (putting her face in his face, touching his nose with one finger.): Killing Kim Possible is to be MY territory!  
  
Monkey Fist (crossed arms, looking pissed.): Spoilsport. I had the advantage of surprise!"  
  
Shego (walking past Monkey Fist.): Just tie them up. Come on Junior, let's get the hell out of here with our new friends."  
  
Junior and Monkey Fist headed out of the hangar with their thermonuclear loot. Shego then turned on a flashlight and saw the two heroes badly abused and knocked out. The Monkey Ninjas had tied them up in a couple dozen knots. Ron was merely beaten up but Kim Possible had been serious mauled. Monkey Fist's Pearl Harbor all out attack had practically killed her. Shego picked up Kim's limp arm. No pulse. She wasn't breathing!  
  
Shego(almost panicking.): Dammit Kimmy, I wanted you dead...but not like this. I'm the one whose supposed to do it!  
  
Kim was going to die! Unless Shego did something that rankled her. She took a quick look over her shoulder and geared herself for an unpleasant challenge.  
  
Shego opened Kim's mouth and then sucked in some air. She then pressed her lips against Kim's mouth, breathing in and out.  
  
Shego (taking a deep breath and breathed in Kim's Mouth.): Come on Kimmie, not like this. Your mine dammit."  
  
Shego came up for air and then went down again. Kim began to revive. She realized with horror and wonder that Shego was performing mouth to mouth on her.  
  
Shego (not noticing that Kim was awake.): Your mine. Not Monkey boy's."  
  
Shego in for more forced breathing and when she did she found Kim's head lower into her face and turn it into a very juicy kiss. Shego's eyes went wide and she staggered back.  
  
Shego (a little surprised by this turn of events.): W-ell Kimmie...I see- your-not dead after all. Good for you.  
  
She immediately ran to the door to rejoin the other villains.  
  
Kim was just as shocked as Shego had been. She had kissed Shego! Nu huh, that was so not happening! After all Kim Possible was a good Christian girl and girls just don't kiss other girls...or do they? Shame inducing thoughts were now brewing in Kim's mind. She was glad that Ron was knocked out, because her face was pure red. No no no. This just couldn't be! Shego was a girl! Worse yet Shego was her worst enemy! But that hair could not have belonged to anything other then a goddess and she found herself thinking that claws were pretty sexy after all...  
  
A/n: I had to re-write this, I added some more things to it so that it would add a little back story to it. Look for a re-write of chapter3 next. 


	2. Do i Love Shego?

THERE"S SOMETHING ABOUT SHEGO  
  
Part 2: "Do I love Shego?"  
  
Kim sat on the plane silent as a mouse. Pondering about the resent and disturbing event that transpired just a few hours ago in the military base. She was still pretty damaged do to the attack brought on by Monkey Fist's ninjas. As she was thinking, Ron kept staring at her.  
  
Ron (tapping Kim on the shoulder.): Uh, KP?  
  
Kim (not turning around to face him, speaking with out emotion.): Yes, Ron?  
  
Ron (stuttering a little.): Uh.I.was..just.uh wondering what is wrong with you? You haven't said a word since we left that military base a few hours ago.  
  
Kim (still facing the window.): Nothing, Ron, I'm just.thinking about stuff.  
  
Ron (looks at Rufus who had a worried look on his face.): Uh, ok, KP.  
  
There wasn't much talking on the way back to Middleton between Ron and Kim. And Ron began to really worry for his friend and partner in evil fighting. The plane landed at the Stoppable's house. Kim and Ron get off.  
  
Kim (turning around to face the pilot.): Thanks again, for the lift and drop off, Arnold.  
  
Arnold: It's the lest I can do after you helped me realize that I was neglecting my family and that I needed to spend more time with them.  
  
Kim: No big.  
  
The plane leaves. Kim starts to walk home.  
  
Ron (running after Kim.): Wait, Kim!  
  
Kim (turning around to face Ron.): What is it, Ron?  
  
Ron (about to say something but then stopped when he looked at Kim's expression.): Nothin'  
  
Kim starts to walk again, leaving Ron and Rufus alone under a street light. Ron looked as his best friend walked on. Ron walks inside, passing his mom and dad. They look as he walks upstairs not saying anything to either of them. as soon as they heard Ron's door closed, they looked at each other.  
  
Meanwhile, Kim still walked in the middle of the night, thinking of the kiss she shared with her foe. She puts two fingers over her lips and could still feel Shego's warm lips on hers. She finally reached home. as she go in, she saw her family engaged in a game of scrabble.  
  
Mr. Possible (noticing Kim coming through the door.): Hey, Kimmie!  
  
Kim (tired, looking down, emotionless stare.): Hi, dad.  
  
Kim started to head up the stairs but stopped.  
  
Kim (turning around, still that emotionless stare.): Good night, every one.  
  
And with that, she went up stairs, went to her room, and closed the door. Everyone looked at each other with a worried face. Then they looked up at the stairs.  
  
In her room, Kim took off her mission clothes. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, she went back to her room to put on her pajamas. As soon as she was ready, she got into bed and falls asleep.  
  
What she was experiencing now was by far worse then all her missions combined in the last 4 years. She found herself dreaming about Shego. She found herself dreaming about kissing Shego on the lips, kissing her neck, her entire body. She saw Shego naked with her arms covering her breasts. She had her knees pressed against her arms. Kim thought she looked like a goddess.  
  
Dream Shego (sexy voice. whispering): Kimmmie, I want you....  
  
Kim (hands extended, eyes wide, a big grin on her face, walking towards Shego.): I.want...you..also..  
  
It seems that Shego was a giant compared to Kim in the dream, as she walked towards her, the big Shego picked her up and held her in her hand.  
  
Dream Shego: you're mine now, Kimmie. Hahahahahaha  
  
Dream Shego disappears, Kim snaps out of her trance, she looks around, and then looks down, she falls in the darkness.  
  
Kim (falling in the darkness while extending her hand.): Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kim woke up in a cold sweat, breathing very loudly. She looks around her room. She calms down when she realizes that it was just a dream. She breathes a bit easier. She lays back in bed, thinking about the dream. Was she falling in love with Shego? Was she, Kim possible, seriously falling in love with another woman? She knew that she'd have to tell Ron what happened at that military base earlier. She'd have to break his heart telling him that he was a rival for the affections of the same goddess that he loved with a passion. She would tell him tomorrow. She would tell him that...she was in love with Shego!!!!  
  
A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Is this a good story or what? The next chapter will come from A Pyschedelic Leviathan. Yea, our styles are a bit different, but we'll try to make this story as intresting as ever. 


	3. Drakken's new look

THERES SOMETHING ABOUT SHEGO  
  
A collaborative fan fiction  
  
By the Pyschedelic Leviathan and Creative Artist  
  
a/n: This chapter is mine. Next chapter belongs to him. I'm not one to share in anything, but I'm willing to try it.  
  
"Whoa the boss looks pretty messed up." One of the henchmen stated.  
  
"You think?" The second asked stupidly.  
  
"I dunno, maybe."  
  
Drakken was sprawled out on his back amidst the wreckage that had been his room before he had started drinking last night. He had hit the fire water heavy and hard for a number of hours. He was mumbling things to himself incoherently.  
  
"You think we should ask him about it?" The first henchman said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
One of the henchmen prodded Drakken with a red booted foot. "Hey boss. Is you alright?"  
  
"Oh God no...  
  
" Drakken muttered. He paused to cough up a gross looking mothball that he had swallowed laying drunkenly on the floor. The henchmen thought it vaguely gross. "Do I look alrite Bruno?" He asked the henchmen.  
  
"No...I DON'T!"  
  
"Wese' is just trying to help."  
  
"And that's very touching of you. But it doesn't change the fact that Shego is still off with that pretty boy lump...JUNIOR."  
  
"Then maybe you should go and talk to her. Try to get her to come back."  
  
"Oh I can't do that, she'd never listen. Look at me, I'm blue, I'm ugly, I'm a dweeb and I get angry over the stupidest things. Junior on the other hand has boyish good looks and charm."  
  
"Well maybe you need to change your image."  
  
Drakken looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well be less of a dork and more like a man. Women are into men."  
  
"Well I am down with the hip-ness. Word yo. Old school homie G."  
  
The henchmen looked at each other with vague disbelief. Henchmen weren't the brightest of people but they could understand what Drakken was aiming at here.  
  
"Drakken...are you gonna do what I think your is gonna do?"  
  
"Word. Now lets get this image makeover started old school homie."  
  
Drakken walked off with renewed confidence.  
  
"Hey what are we doing?" Bruno asked.  
  
"We're going on an epic trip to the heart of all darkness. An epic quest in which I Doctor Drakken will be transformed from the pissant little worm that I am now into a real man. We're going to...THE MALL."  
  
The henchmen gasped. There worst Drakken related nightmare was coming true. But what could they do? He was their employer after all.  
  
"Are you alright KP?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm just a little bit preoccupied." She sighed.  
  
"Why? We got the naco! Who needs angst?" He asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" Rufus agreed, the rodent scarfing down the cheesy Mexican food.  
  
"Ron, tell me the truth. What do you really think about Shego?"  
  
"I think she's one hot slice of babe. What else?"  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"I'm a teenage boy. I cannot help my hormone drenched desires."  
  
Kim looked over the angst free face of Ron as he stuffed nacos into his face in quit a disgusting manner. She felt a little that she was in some way betraying him. But then Kim wasn't really sure what she felt. This was a previously unthinkable position. The idea of competing with a friend over a crush was not a new idea for her at all, she had done so quite vigorously in the pursuit of a certain Japanese exchange student. But the friend she was always clashing with in these hypothetical situations was Monique...definitely not Ron Stoppable.  
  
Kim looked up at Ron with sad eyes.  
  
"Ron...what if I told you I felt the same way?"  
  
Ron almost dropped his naco. Rufus fell to the ground in shock.  
  
"Kim...what did you just say?"  
  
"Ron...I think I love Shego too."  
  
"Whoa." Ron said almost perverted like. "I'd think that...that's hot!"  
  
"You are so not helping now."  
  
"Hey, I try" Ron said as he was finishing his naco  
  
"Ron after we both knocked out I almost died. The reason I didn't was because Shego gave me, well some mouth to mouth revival. And when she was doing that I kind of well seized the moment. I kissed her Ron." She stammered sheepishly. "I grabbed her and sucked her face."  
  
"Whoa." He said moronically.  
  
"Yeah I'm kind of confused by it." Kim was pouty looking. "I can't stop thinking about her Ron. Last night I was dreaming about her."  
  
"I know. I dream about Shego too. Was it the one where she flys in the window naked?"  
  
"Ugh. So not the image I wanted Ron."  
  
"Yeah right. You want her, admit it." He said perversely.  
  
Kim looked annoyed, but then shifted to defeated.  
  
"Yeah...I admit it. She's beautiful."  
  
"Well okay then." Ron said. "You like her. So do I."  
  
"Yeah. I get the idea."  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other uneasily. It was on.  
  
"We'll still be friends right Ron?"  
  
"Yeah...of course we will be. Always."  
  
But neither could really believe in those words. The awesome beauty of Shego was enough to split pretty much anyone apart.  
  
One of the henchmen read the top of the news uneasily. He was not very bright, but knew enough of Shego and other villians to understand what was going on.  
  
'GOVERNMENT SECRECY SURROUNDS MISSLE THEFT.'  
  
"So Shego's got the bomb huh Bruno?" The henchmen asked.  
  
"Looks like it. That's real bad."  
  
"Yeah. She could take over the world and all now."  
  
"Speaking of unspeakable horrors...check it out." Bruno stated.  
  
"Oh dear lawd."  
  
Drakken came out of the poser store decked out in baggy clothes and gold jewelry. One of those quasi sports jersies with 'PLAYAS' emblazoned upon it hung over his baggy jeans. A gold necklace with a dollar bill sign hung about his neck. He wore a backwards hat with '69' written on it.  
  
"Bling bling yo." He stated.  
  
"Drakken?" Bruno asked.  
  
"Just call D Dawg'. Homie. Lets get this party started old school yo by robbing some banks and getting us some dead presidents."  
  
"Dear god." The nameless henchmen stated.  
  
"Its all about the benjamins foo'." Drakken growled as he adjusted his sunglasses. 


	4. Living with Junior

THERES SOMETHING ABOUT SHEGO  
  
Part 4: "Living with Junior"  
  
After stealing the thermal nuclear weapons from that military base, Junior, Monkey Fist, and Shego retreated back to Junior's house. Junior and Shego shared a room together, Monkey fist liked to sleep outside with his monkey ninjas. So there really wasn't much of a problem with rooms. Senior Senior Senior didn't like this.  
  
SSS (walking around, angry as a cat.): Junior, I don't understand why you brought back your tutor. In the last few months you have improved so much. You kid napped that stupid boy band which wasn't even together anymore. You did it all your self. And now you wanna bring this..woman into our home?  
  
Junior (hugging Shego.): Father, this beautiful goddess is the reason I have gotten better at being evil. All those stupid things you did like, "Oh let's work on our evil laugh, it's tradition." That's stupid! Pure stupid!  
  
SSS (offended, a bit shocked. gasps): Junior! How could you treat your own father like that? After all I did for you? After all the things I taught you? You dare speak back to me?  
  
Junior (gazing deep into Shego's eyes, taking her hand into his.): I would move the moon for her.  
  
Shego (very flattered by this.): Aw, that's sweet, Junior.  
  
Shego kisses him on the cheek.  
  
SSS (fists clenched, anger boiling.): This is an out rage!!! This is even worse then me getting kicked out of the billionaire's club a year ago!!  
  
SSS leaves in a fit of rage. Junior and Shego look as he left angry as ever. Shego and Junior looked at each other. Monkey fist just sat around on the windows.  
  
Junior (walking around the room in a nervous manner.): This is very bad. I fear that father may have a heart attack if he gets too much anger and frustration.  
  
Shego (going to comfort her lover.): Don't worry, Junior. I'm sure your father will be ok.  
  
Monkey fist (frustrated.): Yes, He will. Of course, it'll mean he'll keep bothering us about the most trivial things: putting the toilet seat up, no swinging from trees, no ninja monkeys in the house, he'll practically ruin our fun. Not to mention that he'll always be bargaining in while you two are.uh.making whoopee.  
  
Junior (a bit confused.): What is this.whoopee?  
  
Shego whispers into his ear.  
  
Junior (understanding it.): Oh, I see.  
  
Shego (wrapping her arms around his.): You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Junior (growls.): Let's go, my goddess.  
  
Monkey Fist (looking as they leave. Once they leave, he turns around and puts his head in his hand.): Damn, I sure hate being alone.  
  
Meanwhile, SSS was in his room, sitting down on his chair. Thinking of something that would get him his son back.  
  
SSS (getting up from his chair, walking around.): Hmmm, if only I could get rid of that woman that has my son so mesmerized. He is so young, so much potential for great evil that I hate to see Junior waste his life with a two bit side kick such as Shego. Damn that Drakken.  
  
SSS stops, he suddenly gets a very good idea.  
  
SSS (evil smile on his face.): I think I just thought of something that will insure that woman leaving my baby boy alone. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
Back in Junior's room, Junior and Shego were laying on the bed. Having done what they needed to do. Shego had her head on Junior's chest. Arm around his waist. Junior had an arm around Shego.  
  
Shego (moaning.): Mmmm, junior, you're an exceptional lover, you know that?  
  
Junior caressing her cheek.): Thanks, my beautiful goddess of evil. With out you, I'd be nothing. For it was you who helped me become evil.  
  
Shego (moved by his words): Aw, you sure know what to say to make a girl want you all the more, junior.  
  
Junior (thinking for a second.): Well, we could make whoopee again..  
  
Shego (kissing Junior on the lips, then departs.): Sure, just let me go take a shower really quick.  
  
Shego gets out of bed, puts a towel around her self, then goes to the bath room. Junior looked at her with such a dreamy gaze. He watched as her hips moved in such a hypnotic way. The door to the bathroom closes.  
  
Monkey fist (coming in through the window.): I see you had quite a hell of a time, didn't you?  
  
Junior (staring at the ceiling): *sigh* She's so great in bed, and those claws..(growls.) those claws are what every guy dreams about. Every woman should be as good as she is in bed.  
  
Monkey fist (looking around.): Where is she?  
  
Junior (pointing to the bath room.): In there.  
  
Monkey fist (looking at the bathroom door. One eye brow raised.): You have your own bath room in here?  
  
Junior (looking at M.F.): Well, sure, doesn't everyone?  
  
M.F. (walking around, looking at Junior's room.): No, not everyone. How many bathrooms do you have in this joint, anyway?  
  
Junior (thinking for a sec.): Hmmm, I'd say about 30, give or take.  
  
M.F. (eyes wide with shock.): 30?! You got 30 bathrooms?  
  
Junior (nodding.): Yeah.  
  
M.F. (putting his hands on his crotch, legs pressed together.): Uh, where's the nearest bathroom?  
  
Junior (pointing to the other side of his room.): There's one at the other side of my room.  
  
M.F. (running for the bathroom.): Thanks!  
  
Junior just looks at M.F. run for the bathroom door. A smile on his face. He chuckles a little. Soon, Shego comes out dripping wet, towel around her. A towel over her head covering her hair. Junior could already feel another erection coming on. He looks under the covers and sees what he suspected. Shego walks towards him, slowly wiggling her hips. Junior was hypnotized by the rhythmic moving of her hips. She comes by the bed, takes the towel off, then the towel off of her head, shakes her head so her hair flows in the air drying it a little. She gets into bed, Junior and Shego begin to do it. Monkey fist happened to open the door when they started. He didn't know why, but he felt jealous of Junior, he felt really jealous. Was he falling for Shego? Why would he fall for her? Wondering this, he makes his way out of the window unnoticed.  
  
A/N: Well, this is interesting, isn't it? Does M.F. like Shego also? Then again , who doesn't like her? I for one like love the vixen. Even though I prefer Red heads, but Kim just ticks me off. Well, next chapter will come from A psychedelic Leviathan 


	5. Drakken makes a house call

There's something about Shego.  
  
Part 5: Drakken makes a house call  
  
A/n: Since A psychedelic Leviathan dropped from this project, I'll be working on it my self. Sorry for any confusion that it causes.  
  
Drakken, with his new ghetto look Stepped into his lair with his henchmen coming from behind. Drakken flopped down on the sofa and began to drink some left over cola that lay on the table top by the couch. All the henchmen looked at him dressed in his ghetto style.  
  
Henchmen 1 (walking and sitting down at the seat across from Drakken.): So, boss, now that you're all ghetto and all, what do we do?  
  
Drakken (putting his drink back down.): We be chilliin' here, yo.  
  
Two of the henchmen looked at each other with a worried expression.  
  
Henchmen 2 (sitting next to henchmen 1.): Uh sir, don't you think that you should rethink this whole "ghetto" look?  
  
Drakken (one eye brow raised.): And why would I, yo?  
  
Henchmen 1: Well, it's because it doesn't suit you.  
  
Drakken (gives them the finger.): Fcuk you, yo.  
  
The henchmen just shook their heads.  
  
Mean while, at Junior's house, Monkey fist sat on top of a tree thinking about stuff. His monkey ninjas were busy training and sparing with each other.  
  
Monkey Fist (looking through the window into Junior's room.): Sigh, am I falling for her? Me? I thought I loved DN Amy, but do I really love Shego, of all people?  
  
Monkey fist looked down at the garden. He saw SSS coming towards him.  
  
SSS (under the tree, looking up at M.F.): Ah, hello there, Mr. Fiske.  
  
Monkey Fist (jumping down from the tree. Eyes narrowed.): It's Monkey Fist, the name Fiske is but a thing of the past.  
  
SSS (bowing down.): Ah, my apologies, Mr. Fist. I didn't mean to be of any disrespect to you.  
  
Monkey Fist (arms crossed, looking suspiciously at SSS.): What do you want, old man?  
  
SSS (walking around Monkey Fist.): I couldn't help over hearing your conversation amongst your self. Did I hear correctly that you may love Junior's object of affection?  
  
Monkey Fist (looking the other way.): Well, maybe. I mean I don't know if I do.  
  
SSS (putting an arm around Monkey Fist.): Well, I think we can help each other with this current situation. (SSS chuckles evilly.)  
  
Mean while, in Junior's room. Junior and Shego just got done with their "work out" Shego is laying next to him with her arms behind her head looking deeply at Junior.  
  
Junior (sighs, takes a drag from his cigarette.) Ah, this is so good.  
  
Shego (cuddling next to Junior.): Hmm, Why are you so much better the second time?  
  
Junior (taking a drag of his cigarette, blows smoke out.): Well, it's like my father says: "success breeds success."  
  
Shego (kissing Junior's shoulder.): Hmm, that is so true.  
  
Junior (looking at Shego.): I was wondering, could you tell me a little more about your self? I'd like to know you better. I mean I hardly know you.  
  
Shego (thinking for a minute.): Well, I used to be a good guy fighting crime with my brothers Hego, Mego, and my two twin brothers, Wego 1 and Wego 2.  
  
Junior (a shocked look on his face.): You used to be a goody, goody two shoes?  
  
Shego (\nodding.): Anyway, I got so used to evil that it began to fascinate me. I wanted to be evil, I wanted to be bad and torment people.  
  
Junior (Holding Shego closer.): Well, I'm so glad your evil. Even if you were goody, I'd still want you at my side.  
  
Shego (touched by these words.): Aw, Junior. (she kisses him on the cheek.) A little while ago, Kim Possible and my two brothers came to Drakken's lair and convinced me to help the team fight this bird brained moron called Aviarius. He had stolen all of my brother's powers after we beat that stupid Aviarius, I had the power staff with all the powers in it. I was winning till Drakken ruined every thing as usual.  
  
Junior (listening to everything that Shego said.): So let me get this straight, you used to be good fighting crime with your brothers, but you got so used to evil that you your self became evil and quit the team in order to go work for Drakken, is that correct?  
  
Shego nodding.): Uh huh, yea.  
  
Junior (cont'd): So, after awhile, Kim Possible comes to you with your brothers and ask you to help them with some bird brained villain called Aviarius? Am I right?  
  
Shego (nodding.): Uh, huh.  
  
Junior (cont'd.): So, after you defeated this dumb ass, you keep all the powers for your self because he had stolen all your powers. You were winning but Drakken messed you up? Well, it's so like him to mess up the schemes of my perfect goddess.  
  
Junior kisses Shego and gets out of bed. He goes to the bath room to take a shower. Shego looked dreamily at him. She hears a sound and looks out the window. Suddenly, Monkey fist is leaning on the window wall crossed arms, one leg crossed over the other.  
  
Monkey Fist (jumping into the room.): Well, it seems you and the Greek god of Olympus are hitting it off.  
  
Shego (hiding her bare self from Monkey Fist.): What the hell are you doing in here, Monkey Fist?  
  
Monkey Fist (walking around the room hands behind him.): I thought I'd drop in and see what you two are up to. Just for the hell of it.  
  
Shego (looking at Monkey Fist.): Turn around, you simian.  
  
Monkey Fist (turning around.): As you wish.  
  
Shego gets out of bed and gets dressed. She goes past Monkey fist dressed in Junior's pants and an over sized shirt.  
  
Monkey Fist (pointing to the shirt.): Isn't that a little too big for you?  
  
Shego (pulling down on the shirt.): Well, this is the only thing he has. My suit is smelly and sweaty. I really don't think you want to smell my sweat, do you?  
  
M.F. (whispering.): You'd be surprised.  
  
Shego (looking at Monkey Fist.(: What?  
  
Monkey Fist (shouting ): Nothing.  
  
Shego (eye brow raised.): Okkkaayy. What ever.  
  
Shego goes to the bathroom across the one where Junior was. As she goes in, Junior comes out.  
  
Junior (drying his hair with a towel.): Ah, that was refreshing. (he notices M.K.) hm? (looks around the room.) Where's Shego?  
  
Monkey Fist (pointing to the other bathroom.): Over there.  
  
Junior goes sneaking up to the door.  
  
Junior (a devious smile on his face.): He,he,he. I think I'll surprise her.  
  
Monkey Fist (Standing on two feet right next to Junior.): I'd advice you to be careful. Shego can be quite....uh dangerous when the time calls for it.  
  
Junior (looking at Monkey Fist.): You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
Monkey Fist (rolls his eyes.): Oh what ever.  
  
Monkey Fist walks away. Junior makes his move. He slowly opens the door. Shego locked I , but he knew how to open it even though the door was locked. He slowly goes inside.  
  
Junior pulling the shower curtain away.): Hello.  
  
Shego (covering her self.): Ahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Monkey Fist was laying on a window when Junior flies out of the bathroom. He goes to see what happened. He looks at Junior, then in the bathroom. Shego was covering her self with the shower curtain.  
  
Shego (suddenly realizes who she knocked out.): Oh! Junior, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Monkey Fist.  
  
Monkey Fist (a little offended.): Excuse me?  
  
Shego (ignoring Monkey Fist.): Junior, you ok?  
  
Junior (lifts his head up, birds and stars fly around his head.): Never better, my sweet may flower. Oh, look at all the pretty stars. (Junior is knocked out again.  
  
Shego (looking at Monkey Fist.): You probably put him up to this, didn't you?  
  
Monkey Fist (getting mad.): Now see here. Your barbarian god did that all by him self. I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Shego (Lighting up her hands, puts them in Monkey's face.): Just make sure that I don't catch you sneaking a look at my draws, got it?  
  
Monkey Fist (gulp.): Yes, ma'am.  
  
Mean while, in Drakken's lair. Drakken was busy drinking a lot of alcohol. He was still in his ghetto clothes.  
  
Drakken (drank, feeling down.): I hate my life. I'm nothing with out her.  
  
Drakken takes another sip of Vodka.  
  
The henchmen looked at this with pity in their eyes.  
  
Henchmen 1 (walking up to Drakken.): Sir, shouldn't we concentrate on taking over the world?  
  
Drakken (getting up, taking another sip of vodka.): What's the point trying to take over the world if the woman I've loved for the past 6 years is gone?  
  
Henchmen 1 (thinking.): I know, we could go visit her.  
  
Drakken (smile on his face.): That's a great idea!! I'll go by my self.  
  
Drakken leaves the lair. Henchmen 1 just stands there.  
  
Henchmen 1 (kicking the air, crosses arms.): Man, I wanted to get some ice cream.  
  
Having showered, Shego and Junior make their way to the dining room for a great feast. Monkey Fist followed behind. Observing the two love birds kissing as they walked. Shego was being carried by Junior. They reach the dining room. Monkey Fist was eccentric when he saw all the food prepared. There was banana caviar, there was a lot of food that hje had never dreamed he'd get to eat. SSS was sitting at the end of the big table facing the door.  
  
SSS (sips a glass of wine.): Ah, my friends. Please, sit down, sit down.  
  
Junior and Shego sit together while Monkey Fist sat alone away from them. through a window, Monkey Fist noticed his monkeys looking hungry. Their mouth was watering.  
  
Monkey Fist (pointing to the Monkey ninjas.): Any chance you'll let my ninjas in here?  
  
SSS (taking another sip of his wine.): My dear Fist, I simply cannot allow wild animals in my house. It is simply not proper to have animals in your home. why, they'd kmess up the place.  
  
Monkey Fist (crossing his arms.): Then why do you let me in here? After all, I am a half man, half monkey being.  
  
SSS (thinking.): Hmm, that is true, but you also have a human mind, and with a human mind, you can reason, understand, speak.  
  
Monkey Fist (beginning to eat.): Fine, but after wards, I'm going to bring them a plate with some food on it.  
  
SSS (understanding.(: Yes, yes. As you wish, Mr. Fist.  
  
Suddenly, the door bell ring.  
  
Junior (getting up.): I'll get it.  
  
SSS (getting up as well.): I'll get it.  
  
Junior sits back down and goes back to eat. SSS arrives at the door. He opens it to see Drakken standing there dressed in ghetto attire.  
  
SSS (looking Drakken over.): And who are you suppose to be, blue rapper eminem?  
  
Drakken (pointing to himself.): It's me, Drakken.  
  
SSS (opening the door wider.): Ah, well what can I go for you?  
  
Drakken ( a bit nervous.): Uh, well, I was wondering if I could talk to Shego.  
  
SSS (leaving Drakken and going into the dining room.): I'll see what I can do.  
  
Junior (looking at his father while he walks in.): Ah, father, who was that at the door.  
  
SSS (looking at Shego): My dear, there's some one at the door for you.  
  
Junior and Shego looked at each other.  
  
Shego (getting up and going to the door.): Oh brother, does he ever give up?  
  
At the door, Shego saw Drakken dressed the way he was and couldn't help but laugh her ass off.  
  
Shego (falling on the ground from laughing so hard.): Oh man, Drakken. Why are you dressed like that?  
  
Drakken (laughs nervously.) Hehehe.  
  
Shego (getting up and walking back in the dining room.): Come on.  
  
Drakken follows Shego to the dining room. He notices that Monkey Fist was there along with Junior and SSS.  
  
Drakken (walking up to Monkey Fist.): Did they need your help for something?  
  
Moneky Fist (just finishing up a banana desert.): Indeed.  
  
SSS (motioning to Drakken to sit down.): Please, Drakken, honor us with your company.  
  
Drakken (sitting down next to monkey fist.): Well, ok.  
  
SSS (so, to what do we owe this visit from the great drakken?  
  
Drakken (thinking.) Well....  
  
A/n: Well, hello kiddies. It's been a long time since I updated this. Hope I didn't keep you in suspense. Also don't forget to check out my site. It's in my profile. 


End file.
